milkywaynewfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline consisting of the most important events in the Galaxy follows: *Prehistoric times **'13.8 billion BC '- the universe is formed from the collapse of a single atom. **'13 billion BC '- the Milky Way is formed from dust and gas accreting around the core. **'12.8 billion BC '- the now-extinct Guardians are cut off from their main galaxy as their empire collapses. They manage to travel from a far galaxy to the Milky Way by inventing a form of intergalactic travel. **'9.72 billion BC '- the Guardians die out after their home planet travels too close to its sun and melts. **'7.8 billion BC '- expansion starts in the molecular cloud which is supposed to become the Mega System in the future. **'7.2 billion BC '- the Qlaxika System is formed. **'6.98 billion BC '- the Grax System is formed. **'4.56 billion BC '- the Sol System is formed. Earth forms 20 million years later. **'4.54 billion BC '- Earth is formed from rocks colliding with eachother in space. **'4.5 billion BC '- Luna begins orbiting Earth. **'4.1 billion BC '- Qlaxika-1 is formed. **'4 billion BC '- the Earth's surface is too hot to support life. The planet's oceans produce microbacterial life. **'3.7 billion BC '- life appears on Qlaxika-1. **'3.2 billion BC '- life appears on all the Grax System planets. **'2.9 billion BC '- the Faphroon System is formed. **'2.7 billion BC '- the nebulous cloud which started expanding in 7.8 billion BC collapses. Megaladon forms along with the rest of the Mega System. **'2.68 billion BC '- Megaladon is formed and sentient life appears within a space of 23,000 years. **'2.33 billion BC '- life appears on Maxim and Galiga. 300,000 years later, the Arakeen System forms and life appears on it. **'250,000 BC '- sentient Humans evolve from apes. *Modern times **'1632-1754 '- global warmimg on Kazda melts the planet's icecaps and floods it, plunging Kazda into an oceanic age. **'1776 '- the University of Megaladon is formed on Megaladon. Meanwhile on Earth, the United States are formed. **'1939-1945 '- Earth suffers its biggest civil war, the Great Earth War, known to humans as World War II. It starts in Germany when they invade their large, neighboring country, Poland and then it spreads across the world. 60 million are killed. **'1946 - 'ENIAC, the first true human computer is programmed. **'1949 '- Arakeen invent space travel. **'1951 - '''Qlaxika invent space-folding teleportation. Back then, it only sent them to planets in their system. **'1956 - 'Graxlan invent space travel. **'1957 - H'umans invent space travel. **'1962 - 'Megalons invent space travel. **'1965 '- Megalons successfully land on Maxim. **'1969 '- after years of sending robots to Luna, Humans finally send a manned spacecraft which successfully lands on July 20, 1969. **'2001 '- the first interplanetary space programme starts on Megaladon. **'2007 '- Megalons land on Galiga and make contact with the native species. **'2012 '- Humans are glad that the Earth does not get destroyed on December 21, 2012. **'2024 '- Humans build Lunar bases. **'2093 '- Earth is invaded by Graxlans. **'2149 '- Humans invent the pulse drive, the only FTL drive of that time. **'2152 '- Megalons and Galigans are ambushed on planet Kazda by the Graxlan. **'2152-2160 '- the Graxlan are pushed out of the Mega Sector of the Galaxy and forced into the Perseus Arm. **'2284 '- The Megalons form the Megaladonian Republic with other species. **'2370 '- Joseph Clark is born. **'2400 '- Along with Hiyao Fuji, Joseph Clark invents the interstellar drive, or as some like to call it, the neutrino drive. This fuses neutrinos and releases energy. He taped it all on video camera and put it on the internet where he was discovered by the United Nations. **'2445 '- the UN collapses and becomes the UFHW. It quickly grows to currently cover over 30% of the Galaxy. **'2673 '- the Andromeda Outpost is built as the furthest inhabited place from the core. **'2755 '- Isaac Clark is born. **'2776 '''- MWGG tries to persuade the UFHW to merge but they initially fail, once again. The UFHW still remains a seperate government. Category:History